Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Tomorrow's-Today
Summary: Jade has a small party. They decide to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. What happen's when Tori wants to find the mystery man? Is is someone close to her? some Cabbie, Tandre, some Bade. Sorry, it's bad. A little Out of Character. Bad at Summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Tori's POV

I got the text. I didn't know my answer though. Only our group and like 6 other kids were invited. Only her friends. That means I'm Jade's friend. I'm going to Jade West's party. To celebrate the end of 11th grade. Cool.

THE SLAP

Tori Vega: No more eleventh grade! One more year

Mood: Relieved

Cat's POV

Oh my goodness gracious! Ha-ha I like saying that. It's so fun. Goodness gracious, sir, you just fell. Goodness gracious, miss, your face is about to be eaten by that butterfly. Butterflies don't eat faces! Right? Goodness gracious, Cat, you can't eat your hair. Ha-ha, I know. Sadly. Jade invited me to her party! I knew we were friends! We have been since like, forever! I love parties so much! Especially when they have piñatas! I'm so going!

THE SLAP

Cat Valentine: Ohmigosh! So Jade's having a party and I'm so excited and I'm totally going and it's going to be so much fun! We are going to dance and laugh and have a good time because it's summer. One time, my brother went to Greece in the summer and he…**More**

Mood: Insane

Beck's POV

She's my girlfriend, of course I'm going. I helped plan it.

THE SLAP

Beck Oliver: Got new lemon chapstick.

Mood: hungry…..

Andre's POV

Why miss an opportunity to hang with friends? But it's Jade, So I have no idea what she's planning.

THE SLAP

Andre Harris: Summer Time!

Mood: Ecstatic

Robbie's POV

I never get invited to parties. I should go to this one and hang out with Cat. I could tell her my feelings for her and maybe we would share a laugh. Who knows what could happen right?

THE SLAP

Robbie Shapiro: Rex is going on vacation!

Mood: Thankful

Jade's POV

This is going to be so much fun.

THE SLAP

Jade West: Be prepared.

Mood: devious

Night of party; Jade's basement Jade's POV

Everybody was having a relatively having a good time. Tori, Andre, and Robbie were unsuccessfully trying to get Cat out from under the pool table. I was talking to Beck about what is going to happen next. The other kids were talking around the sofa.

"What about seven minutes in Heaven? Only we have to do it my way." I insisted on playing my way, different from the real way to play. It was better my way, because no one ever knew who they were kissing.

"How do you play your way?"

I explained the quick way. "There's a two door closet down here. Girls will be on one side and boys would be on the other. We send two people in with the lights off. They aren't allowed to talk, so they won't know who they will be kissing. But you're not allowed to go in."

Beck seemed puzzled. "Why can't I?"

"Because I don't want other girls' lips all over you. You're lips are for me only."

"Defensive, Are we?"

"A little."

"Cool. Let's get it started."

"Yo!" I yelled and everybody looked out. Cat crawled out from under the table and looked up.

"We are playing a game! Girls with me, boys follow Beck!"

10 minutes later

"Everybody got it?" I asked impatiently. Man these people had so many questions!

20 minutes later; Tori's POV

It was my turn to go in. Cat already went in and she automatically knew it was Robbie. She really should go out with him. I went into the dark closet and braced myself. Something touched my arm and I was guided to the boy's lips. They were soft and tasted like-like umm…LEMON! Oh my god! I was kissing Beck! I mean, I had liked him for the longest time, but he was Jade's. Man, she would flip if she found out. I'll keep it a secret. Before I knew it, seven minutes were up. I walked to my door and opened it.

A couple girls later, I volunteered to go again. If the last person was Beck, who knows who it could be. I walked in for the second time and found my person. His lips were really soft and didn't taste like Lemon. They tasted sweet, like candy. I was getting really into it and I ran my fingers through his hair and my mind did a double take. It felt like braids or dreadlocks. I thought to myself, 'Could this be Andre?' But I reminded myself that the other guys had dreads and braids, too. I mean, if I was kissing Andre, I wouldn't enjoy it this much, would I? I couldn't, that would just be weird, right? Andre's my best friend and it would ruin my relationship with him. But what if he could kiss this good? We just kept making out and I didn't want to stop, but my seven minutes were up, and I walked out. Cat was all talkative to the other girls and I started talking to this girl named Lila, who happened to go to Sherwood.

"Yeah so I dated Danny for a while and he was so nice! But then he dated my best friend, and I got all jealous, but I'm not the jealous type!" My lips were numb from kissing the mysterious man, but I nodded and tried to say, "Same", but it came out "Mame". She got confused, but eventually she got it.

We talked for a little while longer while the other girls went again, including Cat. She came out and was jumping up and down, more full of glee than normal.

"I kissed Robbie again!"

General POV

Jade seemed a little perplexed by this. How could Cat know that she was with Robbie both times? How could she know that, in the dark with no talking, she was with Robbie Shapiro? Jade went to find the bottom of her question. Meanwhile, Andre was pondering over who could have been such a good kisser when he was in the closet. The girl was an amazing kisser.

"Hey, Cat?" She turned around so fast her red velvet color whipped Jade in the face. She noticed this, because she quickly apologized.

"Oh my god, Jade! I am so sorry! What did you want?" Her mood changed from apologetic back to her bubbly personality.

"I have a question, how did you know you were kissing Robbie?" Cat giggled and her eyes were wide.

"Well, if you knew Robbie, you would know that he doesn't have very much experience. You could tell it was him byt the way he kissed. He was really unsure of what he was doing and was awkward about it." She giggled again. "But once he got the hang of it, he is pretty good. I think I like him." Jade was unfazed by this.

"Cat, you are my best friend. I could tell you that you can do better when it comes to boys, but everybody can tell that you two like each other. Same with Andre and Tori." Jade leaned in closer, so her mouth was with Cat's ear. "Don't tell anybody this, but Beck and I made sure they went in together. We need them to be a couple! It's almost sickening to hide their feelings." Cat got wide eyed and started screaming and jumping up and down.

"OH MY GOD!" Jade shushed her, and turned her attention to her phone, in which she was getting a text message from her fellow mastermind, Beck.

_To: Jade_

_From: Beck_

_Hey, let's wrap this up. I have an idea what to do next. Do you have a bottle?_

Jade automatically knew he was talking about Spin the Bottle. She did have a bottle upstairs.

_To: Beck_

_From: Jade_

_Perfect. Spin the Bottle would bring everyone together *wink* *wink* Cat already nos she kissed Robbie. Tori has no idea. Hahaha. Bring the boys over to this side. I'll just get a beer from my dad's bar and empty it. Oh no! I'm wasting alcohol! Damn Drunk._

Beck immediately replied.

_To: Jade_

_From: Beck_

_Hahaha alright. Lets get this started. Love u ;)_

Beck could be such a dork sometimes.

"Alright guys, we are going to play spin the Bottle." All the girls got in a circle and the boys joined in.

10 minutes later Tori's POV

A bunch of people already went. I kissed Robbie, and this dude named Tyler. Cat had kissed Robbie and Beck and earned a glare from Jade. She and Robbie's kiss lasted at least 3 minutes. I couldn't wait for it to be my turn. I wanted to find out my mystery guy.

When it was my turn to kiss, I spun the bottle hard enough to pain around at least 20 times. When it finally stopped, the bottle landed on Andre. 'Oh no,' I thought. 'This could ruin our friendship and be totally awkward. But it would just mark down another guy until I reach my mystery guy.'

Tori leaned in and immediately when she did and their lips touched, she jumped back and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's POV

Oh my god! Andre was the guy in the closet! I ran up the stairs to the first place I could think of-Jade's guestroom, where Cat and I had spent countless nights while Jade slept in her room. I ran in and locked the door. I shrunk down onto the floor and curled up into a ball, lost in my now confused thoughts.

Andre's POV

I didn't know what to do, so I went to the bathroom and sat on the floor. Tori was the 'Amazing Kisser' Oh my god. This is so awkward. I don't even know what to say. I made out with my best friend! I heard a knock on the door.

"Andre? Dude, you have to come out and face it eventually. I don't even know what IT is, but you have to face it." It was Beck's voice. I opened the door slightly and replied,

"You mean the fact that I just made out with my best friend and I think I love her?" I was beyond speechless at this point. I had no idea what to say, because I had said it all. I'm in love with Tori Vega.

General POV

With Andre in the downstairs bathroom and Tori anywhere upstairs, things had become hectic. Jade smiled to herself as she thought about what just happened. Tori had kissed Andre and automatically knew he was the one she made kissy faces with in the closet. She freaked out and bolted upstairs and Andre slowly went into the bathroom. Meanwhile, everybody was left sitting there, except Cat and Robbie who decided to move their little party to the couch and have a mini make out session. The other 6 kids mingled with each other, awkwardly while Beck and I

discussed once again, what to do.

"I'll talk to Andre, you talk to Tori." I sighed.

"I don't want to talk to Vega. Make Cat do it! CAT!" Her head snapped up and looked at me.

"What?" She asked, really confused.

Beck said, "Go with Jade to find Tori."

"Kay Kay."

And off they went. Beck and Andre talked about some masked feelings, and it turns out he did have the hots for his best friend. He liked her, but never knew what to say. He was a shy, love-stricken boy.

Upstairs, things weren't going as smoothly.

"Vega open this door right now or I will bust it down!" Jade tried her best to remain calm, but the more Tori refused, the more she got angry. She can't believe she was doing this.

"Send Cat in." Tori's voice was muffled and her nose sounded stuffy, like she had been crying.

Cat walked in and sat on the bed, oblivious to the fact that she was sent on a mission. It took her five minutes to regain any sense of focus and put her energy towards helping Tori.

"Tori, what was that downstairs? You bolted out and everybody was really confused."

The brunette took a moment to answer, trying to find her words, while Jade was outside the door, texting Beck and listening to their conversation. "Well, when it was my turn to go in the closet for the second time, the guy was really gentle, but he was an amazing kisser. When I ran my fingers through his hair, I felt braids, but I didn't; think anything of it, because there were other guys here that had braids in their hair, too. When we played spin the bottle, and it landed on Andre, we kissed and I felt those sparks I felt in the closet. I knew it was him and I'm scared! I don't want to love my best friend! That would be really awkward and I don't know what to do! What should I do?"

Cat, looking at the door, was quick with her response, "Maybe you should talk to him", and nudged her head towards where she was looking. Andre stood in the doorway, a serious look on his face. Cat slipped away and waited outside with Jade. Now Tori couldn't ignore him. But she tried, getting up and walking around the room, eyes anywhere except the other person in the room.

"Tori," he began, trying his best to not run out of the room "don't you think we should take about this? We have to talk about it sooner or later."

Tori whirled around "What's there to talk about? I mean we kissed first of all. I mean it's not like I didn't like it because trust me, I did like it, but we're best friends and it just seems weird and awkward and I thin-." Tori was cut off mid-sentence by Andre's lips meeting hers. It was gentle, but it had the passion that the other kiss in the closet had. It was short, but it was their words summed up. It was everything they wanted. It was perfect.

"I love you." They both said. And so they started out their happy life together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
